


BirdFlash- Curiosity

by Gayskeletonart



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/pseuds/Gayskeletonart
Summary: Dick and Wally watch porn together





	BirdFlash- Curiosity

The two started off by innocently watching porn together. The first time they rubbed their cocks through their tight jeans, too afraid to show each other their meat. They did this several times until Wally finally summoned up the courage to say…

“This is uncomfortable, would you mind if I just whipped it out?”

Dick being completely taken aback by this blinked before he hesitantly replied:  
“Only if I can.”

The two then proceeded to slide down their pants and pull out their cocks as they continued to watch the film on Wally’s sofa. However, Dick simply couldn’t help but stare at Wally’s extremely long and thick member that twitched excitable with each jerk of Wally’s hand. The young sidekick had been staring for quite some time whilst still stroking his own hard 6-inch cock.

Feeling eyes on him, Wally took a glance over to his friend who was transfixed on him. Chuckling to himself, he smiled awkwardly before speaking.  
-  
Dick looked away blushing, feeling like a complete moron and pervert for practically drooling over his best friend.  
“S-sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s ok dude,” Wally said reassuringly.  
He paused for a moment to contemplate a thought that he had been hiding for quite some time.  
“Do… Do you wanna… touch it?”

“Are you sure?” He asked clearing his throat, trying to hide his intense red blush.

“Yeah…” Wally replied while guiding Dick’s hand towards his preing cock.

Dick felt up the long shaft and wrapped his fingers around his best friend’s 8-inch cock. He slowly and teasingly began to stroke up and down on Wally’s member making the speedster moan and pant softly.

“Could, could I touch you too?” Wally sputtered. 

Dick nodded and gasped at the sensation of Wally’s fingers wrapping around his cock.  
The two both having forgotten the film they were watching were now moaning in extreme pleasure, their hands intensely stroking the others cock expertly. Wally moaned the loudest feeling his balls tighten and precum began to flow from his cock. Dick watched the flow of liquid slowly drop down and without thinking wrapped his lips around the head of Wally’s penis.

Wally was too far past the point of no return to protest and could only grab hold of his friend’s head and instinctively thrust into his mouth over and over again until he felt his orgasm hit him. Wally cried out as he pumped ropes and ropes of cum into his friends wanting mouth. Dick followed shortly as Wally’s fist began to vibrate around his cock, causing it to erupt with streams of cum onto Wally’s quickening hand.

The two looked away from each other in awkward silence. Never in their wildest dreams did they didn’t think things would ever escalate so quickly. Dick still had cum on his chin, of which messily attempted to wipe off with a tissue. Wally tried not to laugh and failed miserably.

“Sorry” Dick awkwardly laughed back, dashing the used tissue into the bin opposite them.

“Err don’t be. I er… Kind of liked it actually” Wally replied nervously  
Dick turned around to face the ginger.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you ain’t half bad Bird-Boy”

Dick playfully punched his shoulder, earning a light-hearted giggle from his friend. the two laughed still covered in each other’s cum.

After that day, it became a regular thing between them, with the two giving each other “bro jobs” as Wally liked to call it, after training. This also happened whenever they had a moment to themselves like at lunch and bathroom breaks or at night when everyone was in bed. Dick would even be showering in the cave and he’d suddenly feel Wally’s hands wrap around his cock and quickly jerk him off till Dick was crying out his name in fits of pleasure. This continued for quite some time as the boys became more adventurous and even more perverted

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is supposed to be Nightwing by this time. For some reason Nightwing isn't in the tags.
> 
> This was an ask on Tumblr hence why it's shit lol


End file.
